


Broken Wings

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Kink, M/M, Nymphomania, Out of Character, Sadomasochism, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Orlando decide between Colin and Viggo?<br/>(CF/VM, VM/OB/CF) Sequel to “You Bitch!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Juniper  
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams.

“We’ll find him.” Colin sounded a little unsure.

“We? Since when are me and you a ‘we’?” Viggo asked him coldly.

“Fine, I’ll go find him and you can get the hell out of my house,” Colin answered him angrily.

“Your house?” Viggo seemed to be confused.

“Yes - my house - why?” Colin asked, not knowing where the question would lead him.

Colin saw the frown on the older man’s face before remembering Orlando.

“Oh… Fuck!” Colin said.

“What now?” Viggo asked.

“He’s not coming back, he won’t be back…” Colin replied.

“What are you talking about? He’ll be back…”

“No he won’t. He’ll have to choose between us and…”

“What?”

“He doesn’t have a place to stay…” Colin sighed and explained, “He sold his house, to live with me,”

Viggo felt that he needed to explain his part. “Apparently I met him after you two made love.”

“What?” Colin sputtered.

“He needed love, mate, and now he’ll have to choose,” Viggo said. The thought hurt him as much as he imagined it hurt Colin.

“Did he like these things?” Colin asked as he pointed at the whip.

“Yeah…yes - he adores it. He wanted to try it with you.” Viggo said

Colin thought he saw a sparkle in the older man’s eyes.

“Really?” He squeaked.

“You want to try it?” Viggo challenged him.

“Tell me what to do old man,” Colin raised his chin, answering Viggo’s challenge.

“You’re not ready. Strip. Kneel before me, slave.” Viggo commanded.

Viggo watched as Colin stripped, handing him a costume as the last of his clothes hit the floor.

Colin stared at him as Viggo handed him the costume. “Where will I wear that?”

“On your body,” Viggo almost rolled his eyes. “Now put it on.”

Colin put it on slowly, obeying when he heard Viggo’s next order to kneel on the bed. He could hear the rattle of the chains Viggo had used on Orlando’s body before feeling them being bound around him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Binding you.” Viggo answered as if it were the most common occurrence in the world.

“Do you do this to Orli?” He asked.

Viggo nodded before pulling the chains, causing the man beneath him to twist in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “Oohhhhh…”

“I haven’t even started with you yet…” Viggo teased him.

Viggo took the whip, slapping it over Colin’s ass. He pulled the man’s face toward him, making him watch as he whipped him, leaving red marks on his body.

“It hurts!” Colin said.

“So your name is Colin, am I right slave?” Viggo asked, whipping him harder and making him shiver.

“Y…Yes…” Colin stuttered.

“I’m Viggo, nice to meet you… now I’ll show you a different side of love…” Viggo said cunningly.

“Nice to meet you too, old man.” Colin said, his body being moved as the chains were moved.

Viggo took the bottle that was at the floor and opened it, dipping his fingers inside before closing it.

Colin couldn’t help it. His eyes were riveted to every move the older man made. He watched as liquid strung from the coated fingertips. It was gold, and looked to be very sticky.

“What is that?” Colin asked in a tone that Viggo could read as fear.

“You’ll love it, just like Orli did,” Viggo replied.

Viggo moved his fingers inside the younger man, letting his fingers dig in as he coated him. He finally pulled his fingers out and licked the remnants of the liquid from them.

“That felt good…” Colin moaned as he felt the liquid warm inside his body.

“I told you so…” Viggo teased him, moving closer to Colin’s entrance, letting the tip of his tongue sweep over and into the puckered ring.

“That tickles…oohhh…that feels so good…” Colin moaned.

“I told you so…”

Viggo licked around the small hole, trying to reach all of it.

Colin moaned continuously. “More…”

Viggo’s tongue worked harder and faster inside the younger man until he felt he was ready.

Colin was almost speechless. “Orlando has good taste…”

Viggo continued as he absentmindedly listened to Colin. He heard Colin moan again, “I need to feel you now…” as he shuddered.

“What’s the hurry, slave?” Viggo asked, whipping Colin again, leaving more red marks.

“Please…” Colin begged.

Viggo moved his cock to Colin’s entrance, swiping it through the honey.

Viggo felt and saw Colin’s body shudder. “Don’t come yet!” Viggo commanded.

“But…”

“Don’t!” Viggo repeated and pulled the chains harder, making the man beneath him shudder violently as he tried to hold back.

“Please…” Colin begged.

The older man ignored him, continuing to fuck him and pull the chains harder and harder. The pain was soon forgotten and the younger man saw the stars he had always dreamed of.

Viggo moved his hands from the chains to Colin’s cock. “Not yet!” Viggo said loudly as he began to stroke the hard shaft with soft strokes.

Colin closed his eyes, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure that were building in his body as his orgasm drew nearer.

“Have mercy on me.” Colin begged.

Viggo threw his head back as he felt his own orgasm build. He shot into Colin, feeling his seed spread. He smiled at Colin as he whispered, “Go for it.”

Colin almost sobbed with relief as his own orgasm overcame him. “Thank you….thank you…”

They collapsed onto the bed, Viggo still inside of Colin, until the phone rang.

Colin moved reluctantly and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Yes, it’s me… what?”

Viggo noticed the emotions that flowed over Colin’s face. He was frowning as he handed the phone back to Viggo. Viggo could hear a dial tone as he replaced the receiver into the cradle. He asked, “What’s wrong?”

Colin composed himself for a moment before answering, “It’s Orlando - he tried to kill himself.”

Viggo’s face reflected the shock he felt. “What? Where? How did this happen?” He asked.

“He locked himself in the bathroom in some pub and slit his wrist.” As Colin sat there, he couldn’t help but feel that this was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Alex
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams.
> 
> A/N: Sequel to **“You Bitch!”**

**At night…**

Viggo noticed the frown on the young man’s face and said, “It wasn’t your fault; you and I didn’t knew that he would do it.”

“But…” Colin said, he still didn’t feel convinced.

“Stop that!” Viggo whipped him on his butt, and asked him, “Do you know which hospital he his?”

“I do,” he said, and mumbled something.

Viggo whipped him again, and asked him, “What did you say? I didn’t hear you…”

“I… can’t believe that he tried to kill himself, because of me,” Colin murmured aloud.

“He looked so shy to me,” Viggo said, then he looked over at the young man beneath him and said, “It was never your fault, though I believe that he blamed himself for it, for the pain that he caused us.”

Colin looked over at Viggo, like a dog with pleading eyes who needs comfort.

Viggo, in return, kissed the young man on his lips, and then he asked again, “Which hospital is he in?”

Colin rubbed his eyebrows, as he tried to remember and answered “Seeking Hope, I think…”

“Then come... we must hurry...” Viggo pushed him.

~*~

**In the hospital...**

They checked with the nurses, to find where Orli was. The nurse asked for relation as they answered her.

“Both of you?” she asked, they could felt the tense and the shock in her voice as she asked.

They nodded to apply.

“Who found him?” Viggo asked curiously.

“I cannot tell you his name, he is under doctor’s care, you see, he had a trauma as he seen your friend, lying there, bleeding. This man will have to be take care of.” She answered careful to not to mention the man’s name.

“Can we see him?” The nurse gave them a look that caused them to ask her another question.

“Can we see Orli?” 

“I’m sorry gentlemen, but I cannot let you in!” The nurse stated.

“Why?” Colin asked.

“Visiting hours are over, this is night, gentlemen, and he needs to rest.” 

“Oh…” Viggo sighed sadly.

“You may visit him in the morning, after the doctors see him, though he will stay in the hospital for three days for supervision to not kill himself again.”

“Okay…” Colin agreed, he turned his eyes to Viggo, who nodded at her.

“So, my advice for you is come back in the morning, and I will let you in, okay?” The nurse tried to cheer them up.

Colin looked over his lover, then he looked towards the nurse and said, “I think we’ll stay here…”

Viggo looked at him and added “Is there any place that we can rest till the morning will come?”

“Yes, there is. Follow me.”

~*~

**In the morning…**

They opened the door; Orli lay there. He was pale. They could see the IV connected into his arm.

Colin could do nothing but open his mouth. He was shocked at what he had seen. He did not wish to see his love laying there, looking dead. He felt that it was his entirely his fault.

Viggo, on other hand, came towards the bed, and took a chair, as he sat next to his beloved.

Viggo moved his hand over Orlando’s pale cheek and stroke it softly as he whispered, “Why have you done it, my angel?”

Colin felt how the tears burning as they fell down. He managed to move his legs, slight moves every time, as he was afraid.

Viggo turned his head back over his other lover.

“Come… he will not bite you, Colin, come…” Viggo embraced Colin softly, and gave him his hand.

Colin stepped and took the hand that Viggo reach for him, and sat on the older man’s lap.

Viggo moved his hand over Colin’s hair and rubbed it “He will be fine, dear lover…”

Colin could not help as he cried, his voice was shuttered as he still felt guilty. “He… hates… us…”

Viggo’s eyes sparkled from tears as they fell down from seeing his both lovers hurt.

“No, my sweet one… he loves us, and I think that is why, he tried to kill himself, because he will have to choose who he will love…” Viggo’s voice broke as new tears arrived.

“I… just can’t… see him… like this…” Colin cried.

“Neither do I, my bunny slave, neither do I,” Viggo teased him.

“Bunny? But I do not look like bunny,” Colin asked confused. He smiled.

Viggo smiled back and added, “The way I fucked you, you did look like a bunny, and you also sounded like one…”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too! And stop arguing with me about it, and this is final!” Viggo exclaimed.

“But I do not sound like a bunny…” Colin kept protests.

“Yes you do…” 

“No, I am NOT!”

“Okay, my love, we will discuss this more at home…” Viggo said calmly, as he moved his hands to stroke Colin’s hips.

He could felt Colin’s trembling body under his touch.

“Not here… not now…” Colin panicked and flushed.

“Why not?” Viggo teased him and started to undress his lover.

“The doctors, the nurses… they will come in…” Colin shuddered in panic.

“No… if we’ll do this fast.”

“Please…” Colin asked.

Though the lust that he saw in Viggo’s eyes seemed not have stopped Viggo from undressing him and kissing his neck.

Viggo moved his hands over Colin’s bulge and pushed it. He could felt him shudder as he freed his lover free cock, as he stroked it slowly.

Colin arched his back, as his head lay on Viggo’s shoulders, and moaned as he felt the climax build in his body.

“Should I continue?” Viggo asked.

Colin nodded, as he knew that there is no way back; if someone saw him naked next to Viggo, then that was that. After all, he could always lay the blame on Viggo. He smiled.

Viggo took a blanket and covered the floor, and ordered to his love to lie on it.

He placed his lover on it, then he undressed himself.

“Suck!” he ordered to Colin.

Colin leaned over Viggo’s cock, and took it in his hands, Viggo gave him a push as Colin could felt it inside his throat.

“So good…” Viggo moaned, and stroke his lover’s hand violently.

Colin sucked it, busying himself as he stroked his own cock.

“Co-lin?”

Colin pulls out the cock and seemed confused.

“Why have you stop, my love?” Viggo asked in curiosity.

“I thought I heard my name…”

“That must be the wind… now continue!” Viggo ordered.

Colin nodded and leaned again.

“Co-lin?”

He raised his head again, making Viggo lose his temper.

“Now what?”

“I heard it again…” Colin answered shyly.

“But there is no one except us in the room…” Viggo said, then he remembered.

“Oh my dear lord, I forgot Orli…” Viggo said in a rush as he stood up, and dressed quickly. Colin dressed too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams.
> 
> A/N: Sequel to “You Bitch!”

Viggo and Colin stared at their lover with wide eyes, noticed that his eyes were still closed and they sighed in relief.

“It was nothing love, let us continue…” Viggo moved his hands inside of Colin’s clothes.

Colin turned his head over to Viggo, then back over to Orli, then back again to the older man, his mouth soon covered by Viggo as he kissed him hungrily.

They lay on the floor, next to the bed where Orli laid, lost in reverie. 

“Oh, yea, now you’re mine, my bunny slave…” Viggo kissed him with passion.

Viggo’s hands moved fast as he undressed his lover quickly, then himself, and sank over the young man’s body.

“Me? I am no bunny, Old Man,” Colin teased him, and moved his hands over Viggo’s hair.

“Then you are my pretty slave.” Viggo moved his head over Colin’s cock, and then added before he started to lick the head, “You are so damn sweet.” He licked him, making the young man shiver uncontrollably.

Colin opened his legs wildly, ready for the older man, and closed his eyes. He felt like he was in heaven; Viggo’s touch was like a cloud, a silky cloud….and the feelings. The feelings were so indescribable, so wonderful, he prayed time after time that this would never end!

“Take me… please master… just take me,” Colin begged as the pleasure seemed to never leave him…and he loved it! Needed it!  
Viggo pulled the cock from his mouth as he stared at his beautiful slave; hearing the words, he started to act.

“You call me, slave?” Viggo asked in cold voice, then turned the man over to spank him on his ass.

“Oh, yes. “ *Spank* “I missed it… thank you master.” Colin laid his head on his crossed hands as if they were a pillow.   
“Co-lin?” 

“Please… master, Orli needs us,” Colin begged the older man when he heard the confused voice of his younger lover.

Viggo stopped and let Colin get dressed, then they walked towards the bed, and was surprised to see Orli awake…but shocked as well.

Viggo and Colin could see Orli’s muscles as they seemed to draw in his pales cheeks and they noticed his frown and sad expression. They were worried.

“Orli?” Colin asked as he moved his hand to stroke the Brit’s pale cheek.

“…” Came from Orli, though neither of them knew what he said.

“What? Repeat.” Viggo asked and leaned closer; his ear over Orli’s mouth.

Orli opened his mouth again and Viggo heard any word of it. He backed over to Colin and Colin could see the mask of confusion and the frown the Dane now wore.

“What’s wrong? What did he say?” Colin jumped over to the older man, seeking answers.

“He actually asked me: ‘How could you love me? I am not worthy of love, why bother?’”

“What?” Colin asked and turned over to Orli; he could see his Brit, his eyes closed as he wished not to see any of them.

Colin walked back over the bed, sat on the chair and then whispered to the Brit, “I love you, and I bother, cause I want to see your smile again, and make love with you and Viggo. I love you both, and you *are* worthy of love.”

Colin could feel soft shaking from Orli as Orli pressed his closed eyes together tighter and Colin could see tears escaping down the Brit’s cheeks.

Colin then stood and leant over Orli’s face; wiping away his tears and stroking his cheeks.

Viggo watched the pair and smiled as he enjoyed the scene. 

Viggo hoped that the Brit cried for happiness and not for sadness.  
“Once you are home, Orli, we are never going to leave you, without letting you know that we love you, and that you are worthy to love, cause I love you,” Viggo suddenly said, his eyes releasing his own tears.

Colin turned around to watch his lover as he heard his words walked over to him. He took Viggo’s hands in his and moved the Dane over to the bed.

Orli started to cry; he yearned for them.

“Orli,” Colin started to say, only to be cut off by a nurse that came to check his lover.

“You have to leave,” the nurse said, and added as she noticed their confused faces, “your time is over, and the doctors soon will come, but you can visit him later… don’t worry he is going nowhere.”

“We will come back.” Viggo nodded over to the nurse, but before he and Colin left, he asked the nurse if she could give them one more minute.

She nodded and waited outside the room patiently. 

Viggo walked back over to Orli’s bed and he stared at him as he said softly, “We will come back soon.” He leaned over Orli and kissed his lips; his soft, pale lips.

Colin watched and then as Viggo left the bed, he did the same.


End file.
